herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jafar (Magi)
Jafar is the Adviser to Sinbad, King of Sindria and one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. Appearance Jafar is an average sized man with white hair. He wears a long drabe that covers his entire body, and an green Arabian keffiyeh on his head. He has short white hair and has freckles around his nose. He always carries around his red wires, which is his Household Vessel, Balalark Sei. When enraged, Jafar's eyes change into eyes that resemble those of a snake. Personality Jafar is a serious person, who gets angry easily. He is most often the voice of reason when Sinbad is doing something outrageous. He tends to scold Sinbad a lot, despite Sinbad being his King, older, and stronger than him. When provoked or angered, Jafar shows a whole different side to himself. He was easily willing to kill Kassim, when Kassim opposed Sinbad. Another time when this happened is when Judal called Jafar small fry and told him to step aside, because he had some business with Sinbad, Jafar was going to use his Household Vessel, Balalark Sei with his full strength. History Little is known about Jafar's history, but it is evident that, from a young age, he was under intensely abusive treatment, which would have most likely warped his ethical reasoning and his physical body. Before he was commissioned to kill Sinbad, Jafar's body was seen to be severely scarred on his legs, which were marked with single, long, almost stitch-like scars. Jafar was an assassin who once tried to kill Sinbad, but failed and in some way or another, decided to serve him as a vassal. Since his assassin days, Jafar has apparently become quite tame and serious. Sinbad remarked that Jafar's eyes were always rogue when they'd first met. Over the course of their acquaintance, Jafar has apparently grown very close to Sinbad, to the point where he is the only character to have nicknamed Sinbad, calling him always by, "Sin." There appears to be a respect between Sinbad and Jafar, as Jafar was intrusted with the care of the entire Kingdom of Sindria, while Sinbad was away. Plot Balbadd Arc Jafar and Masrur are at a hotel, waiting for Sinbad to return. When Sinbad returns with Aladdin and Morgiana. Sinbad explains the situation to him and Masrur. Jafar offers to pay for Aladdin and Morgiana's room. As they walk to their respective room, Jafar asks Sinbad if he got all his luggage stolen again, to which he answers yes. Jafar asks if everything got stolen, to which he also answers yes. Jafar asks Sinbad, when will he become aware that he was born to be "King". Then, he calls him King Sinbad. Sinbad tells Jafar not to expose that. Jafar is in the meeting with Sinbad and the Kings of Balbadd, Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja. The meeting is about why Balbadd has broken off trade with Sindria. They hear about the Fog Troupe from the kings. During the meeting, Masrur and Jafar say nothing. Sinbad declares that he will, by himself, will destroy the Fog Troupe. Jafar is at lunch with Masrur, Sinbad, Aladdin and Morgiana. Sinbad formally introduces Masrur and Jafar. Sinbad tells Morgiana that Masrur is also a "Finalist". Aladdin introduces himself and summons Ugo. Sinbad is surprised that Aladdin is also a Magi. Aladdin asks if he knows another Magi which he answers yes. Since Aladdin is a Magi, Sinbad chooses to reveal himself as King Sinbad. The person who conquered of 7 Dungeons. The master of 7 Djinn and the High King of the Seas. Aladdin asks about what a Magi is, and Sinbad answers him. Sinbad asks Aladdin to lend them his power in capturing the Fog Troupe. Jafar protests this, saying Aladdin is just a kid. Sinbad says that age doesn't matter, but what matters is the capability of facing the Fog Troupe. Aladdin asks Morgiana what to do. She says if they managed to solve this problem, they could borrow the country's resources to aid them in their search for Alibaba Saluja. Sinbad says that she is different from Masrur, as Masrur resolves everything with brute force. Sinbad offers to aid Morgiana to the Continent of Darkness. He then tells her to leave this matter to the men and to wait at the hotel. Morgiana stomps her foot on the ground, breaking it. She says she wants to fight to. Aladdin backs her up, with the story of their way to Balbadd. Sinbad says that Finalists sure are strong. He is next seen with Aladdin and Morgiana helping in fighting the fog troupe. They however only met with starving citizens and after Masrur blew out the fog, Sinbad let them in a residents house. Later he is present when Sinbad is listening in on Alibaba's story and when the fog troupe attacks their room he defends against incoming arrows by lifting a very heavy marble table. On the roof he wipes out half of the fog troupe with one attack. Jafar was the one who looked over Aladdin when he was unconscious. When black rukh was taking over Balbadd, though Jafar wanted to help Sinbad he is seen with Masrur keeping the people from fighting. He is next seen attacking Banker after Masrur knocked him down to let allowing Sinbad to finish him off. Sindria Arc Jafar greets Sinbad after his return from the Kou Empire. He asks what happens and Sinbad informs of the success of the agreement with the Kou Empire's Emperor. When a Southern Creature attacks Sindria, he stands alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watches as Sharrkan defeats it. Zagan Arc Although Sinbad tells Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu to conquer the dungeon at Toran alone, Jafar sends Sharrkan, Masrur, and Yamuraiha to the island as well for safe measure. Abilities According to Sinbad, Jafar is a trained assassin knowing a very particular skill. *'Wire' - Jafar is proficient in using his wires to ensnare and stab with the bladed tip an opponent. Djinn Jafar uses the powers of Sinbad's Djinn, Baal. Baal lends his power to his Household Vessel, Balalark Sei. Household Vessel Balalark Sei (Twin Snakes Rope Darts) - It takes the form of the wire that he changes into the form of twin snakes to ensnare and bite the opponent. Trivia *His name means Stream in Arabic *He is named after Ja'far ibn Yahya, Grand Vizier of Caliph Harun al-Rashid from , who in turn was based on a historical figure. *In the original Arabian Nights, Ja'far is the vizier to the Caliph Harun al-Rashid and is portrayed as a good chancellor. *Jafar is the first character introduced that has freckles, the second being Koumei Ren. *His hobby is working and his weakness is that he gets mad easily. His special skill is assassination techniques. *His favorite type of woman is a woman who contributes to Sindria. *Jafar is Sinbad's earliest subordinate. *Ja'far usually only wears official clothing as he only has one set of normal clothing he received from Sinbad when he was 14 years old. Category:Male Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Aladdin Heroes Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Heroic Assassins